


Sam/Steve/Bucky in Snippets

by TheVoiceless_Invisible



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoiceless_Invisible/pseuds/TheVoiceless_Invisible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically I wrote this as a little tester just to see if people would like my form of writing and if people are interested. This is just a small slight smut piece with a happy ending as part of a bigger story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam/Bucky- In the bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy. This is part of a bigger plan for a story which will explore more of Sam and Steve's PTSD, how they navigate the world, and their relationship. So if you do enjoy please let me know which story you'd want to hear next: exploration of Sam/Steve, why Sam differs in between James and Bucky, or Steve's PTSD.

The first time Sam sees Bucky masturbate he’s torn between joining him and calling the Stark assigned therapist. Bucky is fast and violent, using his metal hand and not giving himself any time to actually enjoy his climax before he’s pulling up his pants and washing his hands. Sam scurries away from the crack in the door to the living room while trying to maintain some semblance of secrecy. He lands on the couch as Bucky closes the bathroom door and heads toward the connecting kitchen. He looks over to where Sam is sitting a little stiff and admittedly pale in the face and quirks one curious eyebrow.  
“You ok?” Bucky’s voice is soft, as if afraid to be actually heard. Sam feels bad for invading Bucky’s privacy, sick at the way Bucky handles his sexual desire, and embarrassed at the concerned look Bucky is sending him.  
“Yeah, I’m good. Just got off the phone with my sister she was giving me the update on Jody’s condition.” Sam goes for the easy out in his nephew who’s been in the hospital because of a severe case of bronchitis. Bucky’s eyebrows knit into concern as he peaks into the fridge.  
“Is he ok?” the worry in his voice sends a pang in Sam’s heart that makes him want to hold on to Bucky.  
“Oh yeah he’s gonna be fine. Doctors said he might be able to go home in the next couple weeks.”  
“Good.” It’s a quick and decisive reply that leaves no more room for any discussion. He grabs a bottle of water and banana, and sits next to Sam on the couch where they stay in relative silence.

James Buchanan Barnes is a man in limbo, trying to compromise the 1940s man with the Winter Soldier with whatever he is now, and though Sam wants nothing more than to save him it’s a journey he can only make on is own. Sam’s heard him in the bathroom three more times, the rough slap of metal against skin. He feels sick every time. Even worse the thought of Bucky nude, rubbing himself off has left Sam feeling a little tight in the pants on multiple occasions. Sam has wanted nothing more than to show Bucky how to take care of himself to the benefit of both the therapist in him and his own secret desires.  
“Why are you staring at me?” Bucky shoots him a suspicious look from the window he’s been staring out of for the last twenty minutes. The latest in overpaid, overqualified, Stark Industries therapists has been working with Bucky and encouraged him to view the world more. Apparently Bucky took it in the literal sense and has spent at least half an hour everyday just people watching from the window. Sam can’t help but admire the way the afternoon light brightens his features and gives the slight halo effect that only adds to the whole image of Bucky at the window “Sam.” He can hear Bucky starting to get defensive and immediately cues in again.  
“Sorry James. I completely zoned out, didn’t mean to invade your privacy.” Sam lifts his hands in a sign of surrender and tries to put on the most innocent façade. Hopefully the seventy year trained assassin/spy can’t catch on to his horrible acting. “I’ll leave if you want your privacy.” Sam hopes Bucky doesn’t take him up on that offer.   
“No it’s fine. I have to take a shower anyway.” Bucky murmurs before hurrying off to the bathroom. Sam feels like the shittiest human being alive. 

Sam wakes to the sound of Bucky screaming from the other bedroom. The sound has become familiar since one ex-Winter Soldier has moved into his house, Sam hears Bucky’s footsteps seconds later and a light tap on the door. “Come in James.” Bucky cracks the door open and peeks inside. If there’s one thing Sam is thankful for about that therapist it’s the fact that she instilled in Bucky the idea of seeking help for himself when he needs it and never being afraid to ask. Bucky stands in the doorway and awkwardly rubs his foot against the back of his leg and looks down at the ground.  
“Uhm, I had a nightmare and I was wonderin-“  
“The bed is nice and toasty for you.” Sam doesn’t give him the chance to finish his question before he’s pulling up the covers and patting to space next to him. This is not the first time they’ve shared a bed. In fact they do it so often James knows just where to cuddle into Sam’s side so Sam can cocoon him in warmth. They fall back asleep with James in Sam’s arms.

Sam wakes in a furnace created by the collective body heat of two 40s boys turned super heaters. Steve is curled against his back with his head tucked in between Sam’s scapula while Bucky has octopused himself over Sam’s face, abdomen and thighs. Though Sam wants nothing more than to stay in bed for the rest of the day or even his life, he can’t feel most of his left arm and he has to take a serious piss. Sam tries to wriggle himself free but the minute he loosens his left arm enough to breathe Bucky throws his metal arm across Sam and makes a disgruntled, half asleep noise.   
“Sorry Buck, I’ll be right back. Just gotta pee and take a quick shower.” Sam whispers as to not disturb Steve who has taken a blue pillow captive and is furiously snoring into it. Bucky grumbles something unintelligible and wraps his hand around the back of Sam’s neck and pulls their lips together for a quick peck. Sam smiles at the face an inch away from his and winks before Bucky releases him and curls on the other side of Steve’s captive pillow. Sam chuckled and moved toward the bathroom still thinking of Bucky’s lips. Once Sam is dressed and ready he peeks back over at the bed where his two super soldiers were still passed out. He decides breakfast is in order and heads for the kitchen.

Sam is sitting on the couch watching a NatGeo documentary when he hears Bucky whimper from his room, which only confuses Sam more considering Buck hasn’t used the guest bedroom in a couple weeks. His instincts take over and he sneaks to the bedroom using the most stealth and only grazing his back jean pocket once to make sure the knife he keeps in the back left pocket for protection is still there. He grabbed the knob ready for anything in his imagination, but nothing could’ve prepared him for what he saw when he opened the door. Bucky’s pants are around his ankles along with his underwear, his face screams distress with tears running down his cheeks, and his dick is hard, a bright painful red, Sam can just catch a prick of blood close to the base.   
“James. Bucky? What happened?” Sam asks with his most even VA voice and both hands raised in surrender not sure if the man he’s in front of is 1940s James Buchanan Barnes, Winter Soldier, or the interesting concoction of a man he has now. Bucky’s hands are shaking horribly and he reaches out but aborts the movement halfway through. “Buck what’s wrong.”  
“It won’t work Sam, I can’t-I can’t…I can’t make it go away.” Bucky gestures to his dick and whines at the status of it. Sam analyzes the situation trying to come up with some solution or comprehendible explanation. Sam knows there will be a time for therapy (Bucky will definitely be reporting this to his psychologist) and they will definitely be having multiple conversations on the issue when Bucky has more clothes on. “Sam I don’t know what to do. They taught me how to get rid of it but it’s not working, it just hurts now.” Sam feels sick at the mention of Hydra regulating Bucky’s body and making pleasure painful for him.   
“Bucky do you trust me?” Sam asks with care and intent and Bucky’s eyes widen before he nods vigorously. “Then get into the bed and lay on your side.” Bucky gives another quick nod before pulling up his pants and moving to his bed. Once comfortably curled up on the bed, the metal of his left arm a cushion between his head and pillow Bucky turns to Sam waiting for his next instructions. Sam joins Bucky in the bed, pressing himself flush with Bucky’s back, all without a word. “Buck, I’m going to ask you one more time: do you trust me?” Bucky nods again. “No I need to hear you say it.”  
“Yes,” and then “Sam I trust you.” With that Sam lets out a deep breath and slowly so Bucky can stop him at any time-runs his hand down Buck’s pants and around his dick. Bucky lets out a sharp gasp, tenses every muscle in his body, and wraps his right hand around Sam’s forearm; Sam stops.  
“Bucky I need you to relax and trust me if you want my help. If you want me to stop let me know.” Bucky’s hand loosens and the rest of his body releases the tension. Sam slowly rubs his hand from the head of Bucky’s cock to the base making sure to keep a light pressure that barely dragged against the tortured skin. Bucky bit back a moan and flipped his head back in an effort to gain some semblance of control. “Bucky if we’re going to do this I need you to look at me and not hold anything back.” Bucky whimpers at the request but turns to Sam, watery eyes threatening to overflow as they meet Sam’s. He lets out a deep moan and flutters his eyes when Sam strokes again. Sam has to use every ounce of his strength and mind power not to get hard against Bucky’s thigh. He thinks of everything Bucky has been through, the events that led him to treating himself this way, and how much he truly needs this moment. Sam starts a slow steady rhythm to Bucky’s whines and moans that has Bucky writhing against him in the lewdest ways. “Bucky remember I said don’t hold back anything.” Sam admonishes with a gentle tone.  
“If I…if I let go now Sam I’ll lose myself. They said it can destroy me, this kind of feeling will only kill me.” Bucky’s voice is a broken sob in between breathless moans. “Sam I can’t lose you, lose Steve, lose all of this.” There are tears pricking the corners of his eyes.   
“Bucky listen to me. Hydra lied to you; you will not forget yourself by feeling pleasure. If you really are scared hold on to me, but please trust me when I say this will only do you good.” Sam thinks of the months put into erasing every brainwashing and training Hydra had forced the Winter Soldier into. He hopes desperately that Bucky will let him get rid of one more piece. Bucky grips the fabric of Sam’s sweats tightly and gives Sam a long look before nodding. “Bucky please say it.”   
“Please Sam, I need you.” That’s all Sam needs to give Bucky the couple few pumps to climax. Which he does to a whispered ‘oh god’ with his eyes rolling to the back of his head, fists twisting, and body pressing desperately against Sam.  
“Hey Buck you okay?” Sam asks once Bucky is done and his body goes slack. He pulls Bucky’s pants back up and places a kiss on his ear. “Bucky I need you to answer, please. I need to make sure you’re okay.”   
“I’m more than okay.” He mutters just when Sam begins to think that maybe Hydra did do some crazy psycho experiment that makes Bucky change into a log whenever he orgasms. Bucky turns to face his full body flush to Sam’s and lazily drapes his metal arm over his hip. He closes his eyes and begins to doze off.  
“What about the mess?” Sam disturbs his near sleep with the question and Bucky replies with a tired ‘later’.   
“And we still need to really talk about this.”  
“Later”  
“With Steve.”  
“Is Steve here?”  
“No he’s helping Natasha with some undercover work for the next couple days.”  
“Then I guess we’ll be doing it later.”  
“You know usually orgasms are supposed to make a person a little less of an asshole.” Sam jokes and prods Bucky in the rib. Buck lets out a soft chuckle.  
“Well if you haven’t noticed I’m not much of what people would call usual.” Bucky responds before digging his nose into Sam’s chest and falling asleep to the vibrations of his laughter.


	2. Sam has an Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a little three part thing in which each of the boys has an episode; hurt/ comfort, feels and fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry. I know it's short but that just means I get to post Steve and Bucky even faster! Yay *_*...So at this point you can probably tell I don't have someone else or myself for that matter editing this. So yeah

Sam wakes to screaming and immediately assumes Bucky has had another night terror, they’ve been happening less recently but the possibility for a tough night is still very much on the surface. When James’ face appears above him, jaw firmly set in a line and concern heavy in his eyes. It’s him. Sam is screaming. Once his mind catches up to his body he manages to stop, body still shaking and unusually cold. He’d been dreaming about open air, one thousand feet high with no wings and no one to catch him.   
“Sam, are you okay?” Steve’s voice comes from behind him, a soft hand rubbing against his shoulder. Sam panics- it’s not supposed to be him, he thought he was past nightmares or flashbacks or PTSD episodes. He is a counselor, a strong man, a member of the VA, and a man from this century, completely able. He needed to be the foundation for two men who are lost legends. “Sam; hey Sam it’s okay.” Tears are rushing down his face and his breathing is shallow. “Sam I need you to breathe. Follow me; in 2-3-4, out 2-3-4.” Steve continues the chant while Bucky holds his hand and takes breaths with him. Sam manages to pull himself together and an eerily, heavy silence descends on the room. This is the part where Sam goes numb, he recognizes it- is trained in noticing triggers and symptoms- but it doesn’t do much in the way of ending behaviors. “Sam what do you need?” Steve asks but Sam can’t answer; tries opening his mouth just to have words fail him. It’s been a while since he’s had an episode this extreme though recently the stress of having deadly robots and a cross-country chase for a supposedly dead friend who he falls in love with. Too much like reliving the past. Bucky wraps his arms around Sam and pulls him tightly to his chest as Steve’s weight disappears from the bed. Sam focuses on Bucky’s hand on his chest, grounding him to reality. He’s tempted to float, escape where he is and disappear to the weird limbo of his mind, but he wants to stay in his bedroom. He wants to stay where Bucky is holding him and Steve who has just returned holding something in his hands. Sam doesn’t want to leave them for that pool of dark emotion he can’t even quantify. Bucky props him up against the headboard and Steve hands Bucky the cup in his hand.   
“Ok Sammie I need you to drink this. Can you do that for me?” Bucky whispers and places the edge to Sam’s lip and he takes a hesitant sip. Strawberry soda, Sam’s favorite and the drink they all shared on their first real date; he can taste the summer breeze and pollen. Bucky leaves the cup on their nightstand and Steve curls up on the side of Sam that isn’t currently occupied.  
“Hey baby, remember the night Bucky tried to make us a soufflé and completely botched it.” A soft chuckle and Sam’s right side shakes.  
“Uh uh, you know damn well that was your fault for banging the bathroom door.” Bucky reaches over Sam to flick Steve on the neck and they both laugh.   
They continue the conversation, incorporating Sam in every sentence and asking him questions that they don’t expect answers to. Sam still floats in the memories of his times with Steve and Bucky; late movie nights and early morning runs and midday cuddle sessions. Though the other memories do bite at the edge of his mind, falling and gravestones and losing friends to their own minds and so much more, being so close to his loves, to his life now, keeps everything else at bay.


End file.
